<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something New (18+) by Ilovepepperedsquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485432">Something New (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovepepperedsquid/pseuds/Ilovepepperedsquid'>Ilovepepperedsquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovepepperedsquid/pseuds/Ilovepepperedsquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come now, let's get ready for bed. I'll draw a bath for you." He offered, stretching his back.</p><p>"Ughhhhhh," Byleth groaned. "I'm not moving." </p><p>"You must." He insisted with a laugh. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Oh? Well, I must punish you for disobeying me."</p><p>Byleth and Dimitri both go through the motions of sex and discover comfort in one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something New (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth flopped onto the soft, wonderful, heavenly bed with a grunt. Dimitri followed, earning himself another grunt from his wife- It sounded sympathetic. </p><p>"I didn't know a wedding would be so tiring." She muttered, her voice muffled. </p><p>Her husband chuckled, shifting to his side to rub soothing circles down her back. "I thought you would know. My apologies." </p><p>"No need, Dimitri. I still had fun!" Byleth turned to him, smiling wide, like she did when they kissed as husband and wife for the first time. "I suppose I am selfish for wanting to spend some time with you." </p><p>"Then we are both selfish." He mused with a smile, pressing a kiss to her nose. Byleth smiled sleepily as Dimitri shifted off the bed.</p><p>"Come now, let's get ready for bed. I'll draw a bath for you." He offered, stretching his back.</p><p>"Ughhhhhh," Byleth groaned. "I'm not moving." </p><p>"You must." He insisted with a laugh. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Oh? Well, I must punish you for disobeying me." His voice lowered, a dangerous edge to it. </p><p>She stared up at him in utter horror as he raised his hands, then reaching for her sides and assaulting her with tickles. Byleth squirmed and laughed, her smile wide, eyes squeezed shut- She was ethereal. Dimitri couldn't help but laugh along with her. Seeing his wife so happy because of him was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her laugh was like a symphony of music to his ears, easing his worries and raising his faith. </p><p>"Dimitri!" She wheezed, trying to wiggle away. "Stop! I'm going to pee!" </p><p>"That won't work on me again, my beloved. You shall not fool me again." Dimitri laughed, letting his hands rest on her hips, stopping his tickles. </p><p>His breath hitched. His wife is breathless, her chest heaving, her mouth parted for her heavy breaths, a smile on her lips, her eyes full of joy. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to make love to her right then and there. </p><p>Byleth sat up and tackled her husband with a hug, smothering him with kisses to his lips. He held her close to his body, running lines up and down her back as his lips danced with hers. The room was silent except for their wet kisses and the occasional hum that rumbled in their throats. </p><p>In their trance, somehow Dimitri was now on top of her, his hand on the back of her head and lower back, keeping her close to him. She sighed into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair, down his shoulders and spine, his hips, then back up to his hair again; occasionally massaging tight muscles as she slid her hands up and down. </p><p>Byleth made a muffled squeak when she felt something unfamiliar touch her. </p><p>Dimitri immediately backed away to look at her to immediately flood her with questions, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" </p><p>Byleth gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Though I felt something poke me?" Byleth confided, looking down at his waist. "I think it came from here." </p><p>"Oh goddess." Dimitri babbled out. "I'm so sorry, Beloved." His entire body seemed to flare red from the embarrassment as he pulled away from her. Hiding his face, he turned away from her and sat at the edge of the bed. </p><p>Byleth cocked her head, not understanding why he was apologizing, but then it dawned on her;</p><p>Dorothea has informed her of what happens when a man gets...excited?- with their partners. Maybe this is one of those times? That would explain her husband's embarrassment. "Dimitri." Byleth whispered, making her husband gulp. "It’s alright. I'm not sure I'll be very good, but I'll try." </p><p>"Wh-what are you talking about?" Dimitri sputtered, turning to look at her with a wide eye. </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, "Don’t newly weds have sex on their wedding nights?" </p><p>Dimitri hid his distraught behind his hands once again. For her to say such a word so freely made him tremble, tremble with the desire of holding her in his arms whilst she moaned his name. </p><p>While Dimitri was screaming internally, Byleth was scolding herself for what a fool she was. How could she not have known anything about intimacy? Yes she knows what happens, but was there more that is required for her to do? What does she do?! </p><p>"What do I do?" She asked meekly, biting her lip. </p><p>Dimitri peeked out behind his fingers, "What do you mean?" He replied as his hands fell. </p><p>"I'm new to this type of intimacy," Byleth explained "I've read romance novels before, I know what happens. But the thing is they are novels! What do I do here?" </p><p>"Byleth." Dimitri shushed gently, cupping her face. "Do you trust me?" </p><p>Byleth pouted, "Of course I do, Dimitri." </p><p>"Then let us experience the ways of pleasure with one another. Everything will be okay." </p><p>She nodded in agreement, her eyes full of determination, "Everything will be okay." She repeated. </p><p>Dimitri smiled wide at her as he started to unbutton his dress jacket and shirt, pulling it over his head. Once removed, he found Byleth’s face to be a tomato red, making him blush as well. </p><p>Dimitri let her hands explore his body- letting her fingers trace every disfigurement and curve- and smiled at the embarrassed yet curious women before him. </p><p>He was covered in scars, from little cuts and slashes to large pale marks and bumps - yet he was still beautiful. Despite the scars, his skin was smooth underneath her finger tips, his chest was well defined, and so were his muscles in his abdomen and waist line. Her favorite part of his torso was his beautiful chest- especially when she found that he has a small waist, making his shoulders look large. Byleth couldn't resist giving him a hug so she could feel his large arms envelop her...also to feel his nice, warm chest against her cheek.</p><p>"Beloved?" Dimitri murmured into her hair. </p><p>"You give good hugs." Byleth replied with a dreamy sigh. Then she mumbled, "And you have nice boobies." </p><p>Dimitri let out a booming laugh, hiding his pink face in her shoulder. "Haha! I'm sure mine are not as impressive as yours!" He blurted. </p><p>"How would you know?" </p><p>He froze, face turning pink, "That's not important." He muttered , trying to find the buttons to her dress to avert her attention from him.  "I must see you. I crave to feel your skin upon mine." </p><p>She let out a laugh as Dimitri hurriedly slid off her dress, letting it fall to the floor. His breathing quickened when he finally gazed upon her body, leaving him speechless. </p><p>The king's lack of words worried Byleth- she bit her lip and looked down at herself to see if anything was wrong. She never cared for what her body looked like, but now that was all she thought about in this moment. Her breasts were a bit bigger than average- hell, her eyes were probably just as big- not to mention she has scars everywhere, almost as if they were freckles. </p><p>"By the goddess, My Beloved, you look beautiful." Dimitri sighed, his voice breathless. </p><p>Byleth averted her gaze, feeling herself heat up when his hands explored her. </p><p>"How could I, the delusional king, manage to wed such a beautiful woman such as yourself? It feels like a cruel joke." Dimitri gushed when he pressed kisses on her collarbone. "I am so grateful that you are in my life, Byleth." </p><p>She let out a sob, causing Dimitri to stop his movements immediately- his eye full of worry. </p><p>"S-Sorry...I-I don't know why I'm crying. I'm not sad." Byleth cried while wiping tears with the palm of her hand. </p><p>"We can stop if you wish-" </p><p>"I don't ever want to stop." She intervened and grabbed his shoulders. "Please don't stop." </p><p>Dimitri kissed her lips gently and once she kissed him back his hands began to explore her again. She grasped the back of his head and ran fingers through his disheveled hair. His own ran down her sides, then back up to accidentally bump her breasts with his thumbs- He mumbled an apology every time he did so. </p><p>He reached behind her and unclasped her bodice; once off his hands automatically kneaded her breasts gently as he pulled away to look at her. </p><p>Byleth yelped and hid her red face behind her hands. Dimitri couldn't help but laugh, "My love there is no need to be shy." He chuckled, kissing her knuckles. </p><p>"I know…" Byleth muttered. </p><p>Still giggling, Dimitri gently pushed her hands away, his lone eye staring into hers most intently. He had the most genuine, goofiest smile upon his face. "Please, I beg you. Let me touch you." He muttered with a sigh, "I crave you." </p><p>Biting her lip, she gently took hold of his hands and led them straight to her breasts. His hands gently massaged her chest, his eye entranced by the curves. Byleth let out a quiet moan as he gently lowered her to the bed on her back, then continued to explore her torso. </p><p>She felt like she was burning; his hands warmed her, his caresses soothed her nerves. Thumbs brushed the peaks of her breasts, the contact made her breath hitch and toes curl. Byleth felt like she was set on fire as his right hand left her breast and traveled down to her core. Dimitri distracted her by kissing her as his hand breached her underclothes and reached the house of pleasure. </p><p>Byleth broke the kiss to let out a quiet moan. She shyly moved her gaze to look at Dimitri- his eye heavy with need and his pupil blown wide with desire. "Does that feel alright, Beloved?" He whispered with a kiss on her chin. </p><p>No words came to mind, she could only nod as her body twitched at the building pressure in her waist. </p><p>He smiled at her, "Good. I was worried I wasn't doing this right." </p><p>She let out a moan, her mouth then thinning into a straight line, her head lolling to the side, eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>Dimitri cradled the side of her face, his thumbs tracing her cheek. "I love seeing you like this. It's mesmerizing." </p><p>"Dimitri…" Byleth cooed with a sigh, her body arching into his when his lips met hers. </p><p>When he pulled away, he continued to explore her folds with his fingers, enjoying the ways she let out quiet gasps and soaking in the pure ecstasy on her face. </p><p>He smiled wide when her eyes fluttered open, hands reaching up to cup his face, kissing his nose. "Dimitri...I want to see all of you…" she whispered. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her lips, "As you wish my Beloved." </p><p>Shifting away, he started to shrug off his pants. Byleth couldn't help but stare at his backside once it came into view, but then quickly looked away when he started to turn around. </p><p>“I don’t believe I have ever seen you act like this, Beloved.” Dimitri mused, walking over to her. </p><p>She gasped when her gaze met with his shaft, making him flush from embarrassment. </p><p>“I-Is there something wrong with it or…?” Dimitri started. </p><p>Byleth snapped her head back up to him, shaking, “No! I just have never seen...Dimitri you are beautiful.” She said firmly, reaching out for his face "And I want to see all of you." Gently tugging at his eye patch, she slid it off his face with a small smile. His face was wonderful, his mangled eye a lighter shade of blue than the other. There was a scare horizontal to the eye, but that made Byleth even more grateful for him- He was still <em> alive.  </em></p><p>He looked away. "You shouldn’t see such ugly atrocities your first time." Dimitri said with a frown, his hand reaching for his patch. </p><p>"What atrocities? You are so beautiful, my Heart." Byleth insisted and moved the patch away from his grasp. "Have you ever taken a good look at yourself? You have the most beautiful lips. I love the way they curl up into a smile or open wide with a laugh. I love how your eyes brighten up when you see me or someone you care deeply for. I feel as though when I look at you, I can feel my heart beat." She pressed her hands to his chest and squeezed. "I have never felt anything this...good in my life, not until I met you. You are the man that has brought me out of my shell, and if you think that some scars are going to scare me away, think again. I'll love you to the end of time, forever and always." </p><p>He let out a choked sob, startling her. His head plopped into her shoulder, her skin becoming soaked from his tears. His chest shook as sobs rattled his body. "Oh, Dimitri." Byleth said soothingly, wrapping him close for a hug, their bodies pressed together. "I love you, Dimitri." </p><p>She felt kisses being pressed upon her shoulder, "Thank you." He sobbed. "I truly don't deserve you. You are the light of my life, I love you so much it hurts." He raised his head to look at her with pleading eyes "Please let me make love to you. I need you." </p><p>Byleth giggled, wiping her own tears away, then cradling his face with her hands to wipe away his own. "I'm ready." </p><p>Dimitri’s shaky hands slid down her thighs, finally taking off the last article of clothing off his wife. Byleth couldn’t help and shift her legs together shyly as he climbed into bed, pulling her into his lap. He gave her an eager smile, kissing her lips reverently. “How are you feeling my love?” Dimitri asked, his voice slurred between kisses. </p><p>“G-good..and nervous.” Byleth mumbled. </p><p> Dimitri sighed when his hands traveled up her ribs. “I am a bit nervous as well.” </p><p>“You know more about this than me.” </p><p>“Byleth, you will be surprised.” </p><p>Byleh giggled, more out of nerves than anything; He understood her fears, but he will chase those fears away- he will make her moan his name all night long, make her beg for more, make her feel ecstasy for the first time. Running soothing hands down her back, he leaned by her ear and whispered, “Are you ready, my Beloved?" </p><p>"Yes." She replied with a kiss to his lighter blue eye. "<em> Yes </em>." </p><p>Strong arms wrapped around her tighter, their bodies falling onto the bed, embraced with one another. Dimitri massaged her breasts tenderly, pinching her peak between his fingers; all the while kissing, sucking and licking her neck, listening intently at her soft moaning. The king eventually kisses a trail down between her breasts, latching onto one and sucking while kneading the other. He needed more, he needed to shower the woman he loves with all he has, he would give her the world should she ask for it.  </p><p>Byleth rubbed her thighs together and her back arched into his touch. Her pulse was racing with such intensity she thought she might burst.  "Dimitri…" She sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. </p><p>"Is that good my love?" Dimitri inquired, circling his tongue around her sensitive peak. </p><p>"Y-yes…" She sighed. </p><p>"I'm glad." </p><p>He kissed his way down between her legs, causing Byleth to yelp, "Dimitri!" </p><p>She almost decapitated the man by snapping her legs closed, if it weren't for his hands keeping her legs open. Resting a cheek upon her shaking thigh, he gazed longingly at her glistening sex, his lips curling into a smirk. "My love, you are absolutely astounding." He purred, letting his fingers glaze her thigh towards her core. </p><p>She squealed at the feel of his fingers exploring her. </p><p>"Is it...supposed to feel like this…?" She panted out. </p><p>"Like what, my love?" </p><p>"T-tingly?" </p><p>He chuckled, "Yes. I am happy you feel this good because of me, Byleth." </p><p>His fingers continued to play with her, a particular nub made her cry out. "Are you alright?" Dimitri implored, stopping his teasing. </p><p>"Y-yes...my apologies,” She confirmed meekly. </p><p>"There's nothing to apologize for." </p><p>Dimitri smiled, lowering his head closer to her weeping entrance, giving a small lick up her sensitive sex. Her hips bucked violently, her hands roaming her body, unsure where to go. She jumped when he gave another lick, slower and more gently. Sighing, she tilted her head to the side and let out her quiet moans, her hands finding solace in his blonde hair. </p><p>Dimitri kept a grip on his Beloved's hips, keeping them down upon the bed as he devoured her. His teeth grazed places that made her yelp with surprise, his tongue made her gasp out his name, his kisses left her breathless. To see her in such a state was mesmerizing. </p><p>It heated the king’s core, knowing that he was doing this- that he was making her breathless, that <em> he </em> was the cause of her pleasure, the reason that endless moans streamed out of her mouth. </p><p>She gripped his hair as the feeling in her belly grew more intense by the second, her mouth hung open as she chased this unknown sensation. Byleth panted out her husband's name, her gaze looking down at his head between her thighs. His eyes were closed in concentration. The feeling then grew so intense that she threw her head back and let out a high pitched moan, delicious warmth sprouting from her core and traveling through the ends of her fingertips and toes. </p><p>Dimitri continued to swirl his tongue until his wife was a whimpering mess beneath him. Licking his lips, he lifted his head to stare at her. What a beautiful sight, his beloved, head strong Byleth, was breathless; her chest heaved, her hands clasped together between her breasts, face red from pleasure, shivering from the intensity of her orgasm. </p><p>"Byleth, are you alright?" Dimitri questioned her, gently lifting her limp body up with his strong arms. </p><p>Byleth gulped and nodded, her eyes opened slowly- green orbs glazed over from ecstasy. </p><p>"That...that was incredible." She gasped out. "I have never felt that way in my life." </p><p>Dimitri smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt, he couldn't help but feel smug with victory. "That's wonderful my love." </p><p>Byleth giggled, nuzzling into his chest. "What about you, my Heart?" She whispered, his breath hitching when her small hand grasped his shaft. </p><p>His beloved, his virgin wife, was touching him with her small warm hands. It almost sent him over the edge-almost. </p><p>"Ah! My love, please do not tease me." Dimitri gulped. "I'm afraid if you were to touch me like this I will come undone too soon." He leaned into her ear, " Additionally, I long to be inside you, my Beloved." </p><p>Byleth flushed a canary red, and sputtered out "That's supposed to fit inside me?!" </p><p>Dimitri laughed, "Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know." </p><p>"I-I did! I just didn't think...that it would be so big. It's intimidating." </p><p>Dimitri cupped the side of her face, tracing his thumb over her cheek. "Don’t worry, Byleth. Everything will be alright, and I'll make sure of it. Please communicate to me if you feel any discomfort." </p><p>Byleth nodded, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I'm ready." She whispered, voice full of determination. </p><p>He nodded. Positioning her hips over his shaft, he gently lowered her onto his erection. He moaned as his tip entered her warm, slick, heat. </p><p>Byleth hissed, scratching his back with her nails, gripping onto his shoulders. "A-ah… Dimitri…" </p><p>His hips were now flushed with hers; pulling her closer so he could kiss her lips and mumble, "Are you alright?" </p><p>Byleth nodded, pecking his lips, "I-i'm okay...it burns a little." </p><p>Dimitri nodded, his left thumb starting to rub circles on the nub that makes her cry out, his right brushing her breast so gently it made her whimper. </p><p>She kisses his cheeks, and his lips, stopping her feverish kisses at times to moan. He almost came right when she rasped his name loudly, he couldn’t help but thrust at the sound, which made her yelp with surprise. </p><p>Dimitri was about to ask if she was hurting, but was interrupted with a needy kiss, “I’m fine, please...please keep going, my Heart.” She moaned, gripping his hair. </p><p>“No need to tell me twice.” He sighed, starting a slow rhythm. “Mmm. My beloved, you feel incredible.” He gently guided her down onto her back. “I am in awe that I get to experience such bliss with you.” His hand cupped her cheek, the other sliding down to her buttocks. </p><p>“Dimitri…” Byleth cooed, closing her eyes while sliding her hands down his torso. “I love you Dimitri…” </p><p>He rested his nose into her neck, warm breath meeting her skin as his thrusts increased. Moaning his name, she cupped his face and kissed his scarred eye, “Dimitri Dimitri Dimitri.” She gasped, “You are wonderful, I love seeing you like this.” </p><p>He moaned in response, thrusting hard into her. Dimitri kissed her mouth one last time before letting his hands wander her body, exploring every dip, every curve and peak of her skin, as if mapping out every little detail. Dropping his head, he kissed her neck feverishly, groping her breasts tenderly, hearing her moans flow out of her throat. “My Dimitri…” Byleth cooed, kissing his forehead. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes tightly when his thrusts became erratic. </p><p>“Byleth look at me.” Dimitri commanded, his fingers circling her nub, the house of her pleasure. “I want to see your lust filled eyes.” </p><p>She did as she was told, albeit shyly. Green orbs met blue ones. Byleth let out the second loudest moan that night at the sight of her husband's face; His mouth parted from his heavy breaths, his eyes filled with adoration for her as well as sparks of pleasure, he looked so perfect and relaxed that she couldn’t help but let herself go. Dimitri’s eyes gazed upon her beauty; Byleth slack jawed, wide open to let out her heavy breaths, her eyebrows curved in concentration, her glazed eyes looking up to meet his. By the goddess she never looked more divine. He did that to her, he made her like this, a whining mess beneath him. The strongest woman of Fodlan was at his mercy, his beloved Byleth. What was more beautiful than that? </p><p>Dimitri couldn’t help himself as he let out a loud moan of his wife's name over and over as he came. Spurts of pleasure poured out of him, as well as warming his insides, the intensity caused him to shake violently, his thrusts becoming sloppy. </p><p>He pulled out of her and flopped down next to his love, his left arm still resting upon her hip. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Byleth asked him, running fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Okay is an understatement.” He muttered, running his hand up and down her side. </p><p>“W-was I okay?” </p><p>Dimitri lifted his head lazily at her, “You sell yourself short. You did wonderful, I have never felt so...hmmm, I want to say good but that’s not the word I am looking for.” He turned to his side to look at her. </p><p>“Passable?” She asked.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“A for effort?” </p><p>Dimitri chuckled, “No my Beloved. It was...I felt extraordinary.” </p><p>Byleth giggled, grasping his wandering hand to play with his fingers. </p><p>“How was I?” Dimitri inquired. </p><p>She looked up, pretending to think. “I suppose I'll give you a B.” </p><p>“A B?! You wound me, Professor!” He jested with a snort. </p><p>Byleth laughed, “Joking aside, it obviously was wonderful Dimitri...I feel so happy.” She sighed blissfully, giving him a big smile. “I love you." </p><p>Smiling wide he kissed her lips, quick chaste kisses for his beautiful wife. "I was right." Dimitri mused between kisses. </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Your...as you say, 'boobies', are much nicer than mine." </p><p>"Dimitri!" Byleth whined, giving him a playful tap to his cheek. </p><p>He smirked at her reaction, she was too damn cute, he simply had to tease her. "But it is true my love!" </p><p>Byleth hid her face in his chest, giggling uncontrollably. He pressed kisses onto the top of her head, then brushed her hair with his fingers. Letting out a relaxed breath, she curled closer to him, sneaking her leg between his knees to get warm and burrowing her nose into his chest. </p><p>Dimitri shielded her within his arms with a chuckle. "You are the most adorable woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He mumbled into her ear. </p><p>"And you're the most adorable man." Byleth replied sleepily. </p><p>"Me? Prosperous! You must be talking about a different man." </p><p>She shook her head, "No. I am most certainly talking about you, my heart. You are so beautiful...I can't help but feel tingly inside when I look at you." </p><p>"My love...that means the world to me." </p><p>"You mean the world to me." </p><p>He sniffed, "You must warn me beforehand, Beloved. My fragile heart can't take your kindness." </p><p>Byleth giggled and pressed a kiss to his left pec, right over his heart. "You will have to learn to live with it, we are married after all." </p><p>Dimitri gave her the biggest grin he could muster, then proceeded to tackle her with kisses. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dimitri awoke to someone shaking him excitedly. Groaning, he tiredly opened his eyes and looked over at his wife smiling eagerly. "Dimitri! The bath in the chambers is huge!" She said excitedly. "Come on let's go wash up together." </p><p>"T-together?!" He stammered, sitting up. </p><p>Byleth pouted, "Yes <em> together </em> . Now come on, we both stink." She mused. "Plus; there is lavender soap! <em> Lavender, </em>Dimitri!" </p><p>He couldn't help but smile and laugh at his wife dragging him to the bathing chambers with the goofiest grin on her face. </p><p>Dimitri couldn’t wait to wake up with her for the rest of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my very first smut...thing. So please go easy on me! <br/>I was very nervous to upload this, but with the support I had from my friends I was able to go through with it. <br/>Comments are appreciated! And critiques would be awesome! </p><p>Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>